


The Hot Spring

by Spoon888



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Infidelity, Kissing, M/M, Outdoor Baths, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 02:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon888/pseuds/Spoon888
Summary: Warm baths are hard to come by on Earth. Optimus isn't about to let Megatron bully him out of the one hot spring within drivable distance.





	The Hot Spring

Optimus's vehicle mode wasn't well designed for rocky climbs, so he transformed and walked the rest of his journey, listening the insects chirping in the long grass brushing his ankles, gently pushing aside tree branches and stepping over overgrown bushes. Earth's natural beauty was really something to behold.

But he wasn't here to take in the sights. He was on a mission, taking the rare few hours he had to himself and putting them to good use.

There was a hot spring hidden amongst the foliage here, one hidden from human eyes but registering on his sensors. It was deep, it was warm, and most importantly, it was private, and he was in desperate need of a long, relaxing soak.

There were showers at the Autobot base, but they were lukewarm, low on pressure, and even with four shower heads, struggled to dowse more than one third of his frame at any one time. The luxury of submerging himself in a large body of water wasn't one he had had in many thousands of years, so he was making up for lost time now.

He reached the barrier of close sitting trees and bushes that kept the spring hidden, and brushed them aside, his vision filling with steam, optics fogging with the sudden increase in humidity. He shuttered his optics in relief, letting his battle-mask fold back as he lifted one pede and stepped in, sending ripples out across the still water.

His progress was halted when he heard a splash in the distance, and looked down in surprise to see gentle ripples returning, lapping against his ankle. He frowned.

Behind the thick steam bloomed a purple glow and the high pitched whir of a weapon onlining. His battle-mask snapped back into place, armour locking tight, just as two narrowing red slits shone out at him.

"Prime," a familiar rasp rumbled, and the steam cleared as the water splashed and crashed as something huge emerged from the depths of the spring.

Optimus froze when he came face-to-face with Megatron's drenched silver frame, straightening out of the water, steam still billowing off his armour where the hot water had warmed it.

Optimus onlined his blaster and thrust it forwards, matching Megatron's defensive stance.

"How did you find me?" Optimus demanded.

Megatron's optics widened, his large brows shooting towards his helm. "Find you? Rather arrogant of you Prime, to assume I'd waste my valuable free time stalking you across his mud ball."

Optimus wanted his roll his optics because Megatron _had_ done a fair bit of stalking him in his time. He held his blaster steady. "Why else would you take it upon yourself to invade my hot spring?"

Megatron stared, and to Optimus's immense surprise, dropped his fusion cannon, letting his arm hang by his side, the barrel's fading purple glow reflected in the warm pool of water.

"_Your_ hot spring?" He sneered, voice dripping with sarcasm. "I hadn't _realised_. Did the humans gift it to you. Is there a plaque in your honour?"

He began making a show of looking around for it, kicking up the spring water and knocking aside the overhanging trees, raining leaves and twigs into the spring.

Optimus fumed behind his mask. All he had wanted was a relaxing evening bath. Of course Megatron had to _ruin_ it.

"Leave." He thrust his blaster again to remind Megatron that he was still armed.

Megatron straightened and folded his arms. "Why should I? At the risk of sounding juvenile, Optimus, _I_ was here _first_."

Optimus stared. Megatron stared back, thick brows arched challengingly. "Come now Prime, aren't you Autobots always preaching about sharing the planet's resources?"

"With their rightful owners," Optimus growled.

"And how many humans have you shared this hot spring with?"

None. And Megatron knew that.

Optimus's blaster surged with power, ready to be fired directly at Megatron's smug face. He satisfied himself with a thought of how good it would feel to just shoot the Decepticon, before guilt rose in him at the idea of harming a defenceless mech- even if Megatron was technically always armed, if not with guns, then fists.

He let his blaster power down, transforming it back into his arm.

Fine. Sharing it was. 

"My Autobots are not far," he lied, stepping into the hot spring, moving toward it's deepest part, closer to Megatron.

"I doubt that," Megatron huffed, and unbothered by the presence of his mortal enemy, gripped the rocky edge of the hot spring and lowered himself roughly into it. Water splashed and crashed against the edges and up Optimus's thighs.

He sighed, and began to lower himself too, much more elegantly. He chose not to take notice of how Megatron watched him out of the corner of his eye before letting his optics flicker off.

The Decepticon intruder had, predictably, taken the best spot in the spring; the warmest, deepest water, and sat submerged up to his spiky shoulders. Optimus glanced down at his own shallower water, only just reaching his windshield.

"Move up," he demanded, shifting along.

Megatron snapped one optic open, sneering at the sight of Optimus's approach. "Personal space, Prime."

"Then move," Optimus growled, and extended a leg to plant his pede against Megatron's thigh, giving him a good shove.

The clang was muffled by the water, but Megatron didn't react other than to darken his gaze further. He didn't move.

Optimus wasn't about to back down either. He moved across until he and Megatron were sat side by side, their thighs brushing under the clear water. Their vents filled with humid heat and Optimus's windshield fogged.

They sat in relative silence, and asides from the presence of the galactic warlord sat right beside him, Optimus was able to start relaxing. He slumped, letting his armour unlock and separate, allowing the warm water to rush between the seams. There was a hiss of pressure and bubbles of previously trapped air reached the surface. He let his head drop back to rest on the rocky rim of the spring behind him.

After a moment, he heard similar noises from Megatron, and the scrape of a heavily armoured helm rolling against the rock.

"...Come here often?" Megatron joked, rasping voice quiet and strangely soft.

"Shut up," Optimus frowned. "I'm here to relax."

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"Your idea of relaxation differs greatly to mine."

Megatron huffed, but fell silent once again.

Optimus cracked open an optic to glance at him, watching Megatron turn his head to the side grumpily. Optimus felt an unexpected surge of guilt again. After a moments hesitation, he released his battle mask, deciding not to be so hostile.

The noise attracted Megatron's attention. He turned his head to glance at him, making a noise of appreciation.

"I forgot how handsome you were."

A rush of heat hit Optimus's now exposed cheeks. He shifted and ducked, trying to submerge himself beneath the water and demand an indignant, "What?!" all at once. All that was audible to Megatron was a stream of incoherent bubbles.

Megatron decided to match his positioning, sinking down into the water so his own face was submerged, until they were both just a pair of optics peering at one another over the top of the water.

Optimus winced. Megatron wriggled his eyebrows. Optimus rolled his optics.

It was incredible that they could both understood one another so well, after so long apart.

Optimus looked aside, despairing of his own lingering emotions. There was a full moon and sky full of stars overhead. Megatron's optics were reflecting off the water, and neither of them were trying to kill one another. He couldn't remember the last time they had simply existed, calmly, in one another's company.

He leant in, shuttering his optics, and pressed their lips together under the water.

Megatron didn't pull away. Optimus felt his engines rumble through the water, and a surge of heat washed over his armour. The water stirred and he felt clawed hands, deadly but gentle, on his hip, keeping him from pulling away. He straightened up, lifting his face out of the water, opening his mouth and allowing Megatron access. He shifted onto his knees and was steered with firm, guiding hands to swing his thigh over Megatron's lap.

He lifted his hands to the back of Megatron's neck. Water cascaded down the warlord's back, their damp armour chilling in the cool air, a counterpoint to their rapidly heating internals. The steam from the hot spring began to increase as they raised the temperature.

He pressed Megatron back against the rock, turning his head to deepen the kiss, moaning low and loud when hands ran up and down his back and cupped his aft.

It could have been like nothing had ever happened between them. Like life had been like before the war, before the primacy, before any of this hateful mess.

The night was still, nothing but splashing water, heavy vents, and buzzing insects to break the silence. Nothing to disturb them.

_Ping_

Megatron grunted and pulled out of the kiss. Optimus panted, watching him lift his wrist to check his comm. His dark face dropped into a frown.

"I have to go."

Optimus remained in his lap, struck by the sudden end to what had barely started. "You do?"

Megatron slapped his thigh gently. "Starscream."

Starscream. Optimus felt a surge of uncharacteristic jealously. Part of him wanted to ask Megatron to stay - no, to pin him down and _demand_ he stay. This was the first time they had touched one another without of intention of causing hurt in centuries. Megatron wasn't allowed to just up and leave because, because of... Starscream.

But he said nothing.

Optimus shuffled out of his lap, and Megatron began to rise, the water running off his armour in streams. "Another time, Prime," Megatron said.

Optimus simply sat in the pool of water, watching him climb out and crush half the trees on his way.

"Is it serious?" He called, needing to know. "You and Starscream?"

Megatron shrugged, unsurprised and unbothered by the question. "Only sometimes."

He left Optimus in the hot spring, struggling to resist the fantasy of how easy it would be to steal him back, just because he could.

The spring was still hot, but in Megatron's absence, it felt cold.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Hot Spring fanart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467455) by [Draqua09 (Sum1strange009)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sum1strange009/pseuds/Draqua09)


End file.
